Firearms are commonly used for protecting persons and property. Many homeowners own firearms for the protection of themselves and their homes.
Because of the safety issues associated with firearms, homeowners often store their firearms in locked safes or cabinets. However, this makes the firearms difficult to access in the event of an emergency.
For example, a homeowner may keep their firearms in a combination wall-mounted safe. In the event of a home robbery, however, the homeowner could only access their weapon by successfully entering the combination to the safe, opening the door to the safe, and then finding and removing the firearm from the safe. In many cases, the safe is likely to also be located remote from the homeowner, adding to the time necessary for the homeowner to access the weapon. The length of time needed for the homeowner to access their firearm in this type of arrangement actually prevent the homeowner from reaching their weapon in time to make it useful.
An improved arrangement for storing and accessing firearms, particularly in a home environment, is desired.